Chapter 226
is the 226th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Gadjah prepares to fire a spell, Noelle notices that Gadjah uses Lightning Magic but wonders what are the runes around Gadjah's body. Gadjah fires a spell at Noelle, which Noelle thinks about how the spell is fast. Noelle also thinks about how her Valkyria Dress will be able to dodge the spell, which Noelle then dodges and moves towards Gadjah. Gadjah thinks about how he has expected this from a level 1 like Noelle and changes the course of his spell. Gadjah says that he has command over his magic to chase after Noelle until it hits her, which Mimosa wonders if this is one of the unique magical techniques of the Heart Kingdom. As the spell gets closer to Noelle, Finral opens a portal and the spell goes through it. Gadjah then dodges a spell and notices that it has come from Mimosa. Mimosa tells Gadjah to return Asta to them or they will be forced to fight him. Gadjah thinks about how Mimosa has progressed to beyond a level 3, and how Finral can create a passageway to anywhere he can see. Gadjah tells them that he will show them the difference in their levels, and sends the runes around his body into the sky. Mimosa thinks about how Gadjah is using that technique in the air, while Noelle notices that mana and thinks about how bad this is. As a thundercloud starts to form above them, Gadjah proclaims that humans can simply not compare to the abundant massive mana of nature. At Asta's location, a horde of female swordsmen are created and attack Asta. Asta enters his black form and uses his Black Hurricane to defeat them all. When Asta is finished with the horde, a voice comments about how Asta's power of his devil is negating & nullifying magic. Suddenly a figure appears alone with a large amount of water, and comments about how Asta's power is quite unpleasant but it would be incredibly useful. The figure then introduces herself as one of the four great elementals, Undine, and that she has formed a pact with the princess of the Heart Kingdom. Asta then notices that his sword is being pulled by Undine's mana. Undine comments about how remarkable Asta is, but he cannot compete with her. Undine also says that since Asta has no Mana within him, he is far beneath a level 9. Asta wonders what a level 9 means, which Undine says that the Clover Kingdom doesn't use the magic level system. As Undine locks Asta up under the water, Undine explains how the magic level system is used to identify the rank of one's raw magical talent and ability. Undine also says that the highest rank is level 0. At Gadjah's location, Gadjah uses the thundercloud to launch a powerful at Noelle, Mimosa, and Finral. After the spell is finished, Gadjah notices that he can't sense the mana from the three in the area and wonders if the three escaped using Finral's Spatial Magic. Gadjah also thinks about how it doesn't matter were the three went, when a portal suddenly appears behind him. Secre manages to reach Asta underwater, and transform back to human form. As Secre uses a spell to release Asta while proclaiming that their power can't be measured by talent alone. While all this happens, Undine notices Secre's magic. Back at Gadjah's location, Gadjah was able to find the three and thinks about how they were able to teleport accurately to a location they can't see. At the three's location, Mimosa uses a spell to pinpoint Gadjah's location and transmits the location to Finral. Finral then creates a portal to the location, which Noelle fires a spell through the portal. As the spell manages to hit Gadjah, Noelle proclaims that she won't back down before she shows him what she can do. At Asta's location, Asta thinks about how he needs to control his Anti-magic to keep his body from being dragged away. Asta suddenly notices a presence behind a curtain of water, and figures that there must be air in there too. Undine is shocked, as Asta cuts through the curtain with his anti-magic sword. Fights *Noelle Silva, Finral Roulacase, and Mimosa Vermillion vs. Gadjah Magic and Spells used References Navigation